


First

by boredone27



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredone27/pseuds/boredone27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can’t be happening to someone like her.</p>
<p>Written for prompt <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5901900#t5901900">D.Gray-man, Miranda/any, can this be true?</a> at Femslash100 on LiveJournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

When they part Miranda feels like she’s going to faint, her body is light and her heart beats so loud she fears everyone in the Order can hear it. She doesn’t know how long it takes for her head to stop spinning and she can see Lenalee looking at her, gentle eyes full with worry.

This can’t be real.

She can’t have been kissing Lenalee Lee, in her room and on her bed. This can’t be happening to someone like her.

She starts to panic, the apology already on her lips before Lenalee leans in and peck her on one cheek. Miranda feels heat spread all over her body, the memory of how soft those lips were spring to her mind and she can’t help but blush.

Can this be true?

Lenalee took her hands and Miranda started, warm fingers threaded with hers. She blurts out.

“I’m sorry! This is… my first time and… I know I’m not any good at this…”

Lenalee laughs, her voice echoes like bell around the room.

“It’s fine, it’s my first time too.” 

She leans in again, their noses touching. Is her voice lower or is it just Miranda’s ears?

“We should practice more.”


End file.
